We go Together
by Vampsweeite09
Summary: Bella is a nerdy girl who has been in love with Edward since they were little but he never notices her. When Alice and Rosalie con Bella into auditioning for the musical GREASE and a certian bronze hair Adonis is cast to play the Danny to her Sandy it w


BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! "UGG!" I sighed as I rolled over to turn the damn alarm clock off. I really did not want to go to school today.

"CRAP!" I groaned as I remembered exactly why I didn't want to go to school today. My sisters Alice and Rosalie had made me promise to audition for the school musical. Alice is my twin and Rosalie is a year older. Even though Alice and I are twins we look nothing alike. While Alice is short and pixie like with short brown hair cut in a cute little bob I was tall and had long brown hair. We also have different personalities. Where Alice is hyper I am more laid back. Alice is also the queen of fashion. Then there is Rose. Rosalie could be a super model if she wanted to be. She was tall with striking blue eyes and long beautiful blonde hair. Even though we are different they are my best friends. Our parents Charlie and Renee always said we were inseparable even growing up.

I knew I was a good singer but I hated singing in front of people. But my two evil sisters threatened to make me go shopping every weekend for a whole month if I didn't audition.

"Ugg," I groaned. I really needed to got up. Just think Edward will be at school. The sooner you get up the sooner you can start with the totally stalkerish ooggling ritual. With that thought I rolled out of bed. I had been in love with Edward Cullen since the day he stood up for me in kindergarten when Jessica Stanley called me a toad. We used to be friends but once he found out that the other boys didn't think it was cool to hang out with girls he ditched me. He was not only popular but he was the hottest guy I had ever laid eyes on. But he is so much more than just a pretty face. He is one of the sweetest people I have ever meet. The problem is that we haven't really talked besides the occasional hi in the hallway since elementary school. He could never like a nerdy girl like me. I mean he was the captain of the football team for gods sake. Why would he go for me when he can have any girl he wanted?

By the time I got done reflecting on my pathetic self I was dressed and ready to go. I walked down to grab a pop tart and was meet with a way to chipper Alice sitting at the table eating her own pop tart. Please don't let her remember, please don't let her remember……

"Today's the big day!" She squealed while bouncing up and down in her chair. Damn.

"Oh joy!" I exclaimed with fake enthusiasm.

"What up girlies. Bells, you ready for the big day?" I turned around and flashed Rose a death glare and a little salute from my middle finger.

"I wouldn't be doing this if it weren't for you guys. I'm am going to mess up and make a complete ass of myself." I ranted. I wanted so much just to say fuck it and just deal with the tornado that is Alice when she is in the mall.

"Aww Bells, I know you will do fine." comforted Alice.

"Yah and if you do make an ass out of yourself you only have another year left before you graduate and never see any of these retards again" laughed Rose.

"Gee Rose thanks for that cheering thought." I said sarcastically.

"You know I believe in you Bella. You will be fine." Rose said giving me a hug.

"Thanks Rose." I tired to smile. After that we took off to school. The car ride was pretty quiet. The first half of the day seemed to go by in a flash. My mind kept thinking about what I had to do after school. My palms got sweaty just thinking about it. Before I knew it the bell rang at the end of my last class before lunch.

Lunch was my favorite time of day because I got to see Edward. As I walked in the lunch room my eyes automatically scanned for Edward. There he was at his usual table sitting next to his best friends Emmet McCarty and Jasper Hale along with the rest of the football team. He looked up and caught my eyes. He gave me a panty dropping smile that made me go weak at the knees and then went back to talking with Emmet. My heart started to race as it does every time I lay eyes on him. Emmett looked up wondering who Edward had smiled at and gave me his own smile. Emmet is quite a character. He is this huge muscular guy but he acts like a three year old sometimes and is a giant teddy bear. Then there is Jasper. Jasper is really good at reading people and can has this aura about him that makes you feel comfortable.

I walked over to the table where me and my sisters usually sat. "Hey." I said as I leaned over and stole a couple of Alice's chips. I was still feeling nervous and wasn't hungry so I didn't bother to get my own lunch. She turned and glared.

"Hey." they said in unison. "So Bella, you still going through with the audition?" Alice asked. I just glared at her and huffed. "Yes, like I have a choice, but I'm still nervous as hell."

"You know Bella, I have a feeling about you and this musical. I think that if you get the part, which I have a feeling you will, that it could potentially be a really good thing for you." said Alice. Here we go again I rolled my eyes. The scary part was that when Alice has one of her "feelings" about something she is usually right. Alice and her feelings. The rest of lunch we just sat and chatted and laughed. After lunch I headed to my next class, parenting. I loved this class because Edward was in it. As I sat down I looked at him as he sat down and Tanya Denali started talking to him. It was disgusting the way she threw herself at him every day. I was pleased to note that a quick look at his face showed that he was equally disgusted but didn't want to be rude. I looked away and focused on the teacher for the rest of the class. My afternoon classes flew by in the same fashion as my morning classes. Soon enough I found myself heading towards the auditorium for my audition. I ended up sitting next to a girl named Angela. I had classes with her but I had never really talked to her. She turned out to be really nice. She was really easy to talk to. It turns out that Angela's dad is a local minister and that she has a boyfriend named Ben who she adores. Angela and I were just talking about her boyfriend Ben when I looked up and saw Edward walking in to the auditorium and to my surprise take a seat next to me.

"Hey Bella, I didn't know you were auditioning." Edward said in his familiar velvety voice. I just stared at him in shock for a few seconds wondering if he was really talking to me. Then I realized he had asked a question.

"Yeah my sisters convinced me to. I didn't know you were auditioning either." I finally managed to blurt out in a shaking voice.

"Yeah I am. I thought I would try the musical out this year." he said giving me another one of his crooked smiles. Just then the drama teacher, Mrs. Fouth, came up on stage.

"All right everyone. I have already picked the pairs that you will be auditioning in. I will call up each pair and have them audition. As you know the song you will all be singing is You're the One That I Want. First up Angela Webber and Tyler Crowley." she stated before she got off the stage and sat down. Angela and Tyler did really good. After Angela and Tyler three more couples went.

"Next up is Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen." Mrs. Fouth said after Lauren Mallory and Mike Newton finished. Oh Shit! I was hyperventilating as I walked up on stage with Edward. Why did she have to choose him out of everyone to be my partner? It was official. God hated me. As I picked up the microphone I looked at Edward. He gave me a reassuring smile as the music started to play.

Edward: I got chills, they're multiplyin', and I'm losin' control Cause the power you're supplyin', it's electrifyin'.

My god that boys voice was amazing! Bella: You better shape up, cause I need a man, and my heart is set on you You better shape up, you better understand,to my heart I must be true Nothing left, nothing left for me to do

As I sang I felt myself get more :You're the one that I want(you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey The one I need (the one I need), oh yes indeed (yes indeed)

As we sang together I realized we had perfect harmony. We stared and sang to each other it felt like my world turned right side up. I could look nowhere else but at him. Edward seemed to feel it : If you're filled with affection,You're too shy to convey Meditate my direction, feel your way Edward: I better shape up, cause you need a man I need a man, Who can keep me satisfied I better shape up, if I'm gonna proveYou better prove, that my fate is justified Are you sure?Yes I'm sure down deep inside[chorus repeats out]

When the song was done we stared at each other in shock. I barely heard the clapping and whistles as I looked at Edward. It seemed I have defined the impossible and have fallen more in love with Edward Cullen.


End file.
